


【U.N.C.L.E】【美苏】特工们的恋爱模式

by pdddyxl



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Illya, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 现代AU/双特工/两人已经在一起的设定





	【U.N.C.L.E】【美苏】特工们的恋爱模式

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档系列！

“这是怎么回事？”索罗急匆匆的走进拘留所的大门，中年发胖的警长低着头的跟在他的身后，看起来一反常态的有些畏畏缩缩的，“抱歉，警官，我无意冒犯，但是这是怎么回事？”  
第一次询问并没有得到回应，索罗压下怒气走上前去对着坐在桌前看守的警官，又一次耐心的询问道，那位老警官正在看书，戴着镜片厚厚的老花镜，眼镜的周围已经有些污渍了。负责看守的老警官抬头看了索罗一眼，没有回答，重新低下头去阅读自己手中的书本，得到这样冷淡回应的索罗有些匪夷所思的扭头望向跟在他身后的警长，那位可怜的警长看起来很敬重他，或者说很怕他，在索罗扭头看向他的时候看起来有些受惊吓的猛然抖了一下。  
“抱歉，他耳朵不太好，你知道的，像他这样上了年纪的人都有这种毛病。”警长指了指自己的耳朵示意，而索罗对这样明敷衍的解释感到不屑一顾，皱着眉头没把话接下去，毕竟有了这位警长小小的“帮助”，索罗一路省下了不少麻烦，他不会为太难这位可怜的警长的，大多数警官都会做点无伤大雅的小外快赚钱养家，他心知肚明，许多时候这些信息都可以利用，为了工作或者生活上某些的“小便利”，但是没必要将他们斩草除根。  
都是为了生活——靠做“小外快”被抓进过大牢的索罗是这么理解的。本来他要在监狱里待上几年的，后来因为他被CIA强行挖去服役才不用一直待在监狱里，但是说实话，为CIA工作和在监狱里有什么区别呢？每天要面对那些强人所难，只会制造麻烦和推诿责任的上司，有时候索罗甚至觉得更累了。  
“所以，怎么回事？”索罗给足了耐心的又问了一次，这次不是问警官，而是直接面对警长发问了。  
可惜那位警长好像并不知道这里究竟发生了什么，听到索罗的提问连忙紧张的摇了摇头。  
“你的男朋友快把那些男孩儿们打残了，所以我才把他关起来了，就是这么回事。”正在看书的老警官终于抬头说话了，他放下手中看了一半的书，书脊打在桌面上发出了清脆的响声。警官拿出一串叮当作响的钥匙环，有些艰难的走到拘留所牢房的门前，“咔啦”一声打开了牢房的大门。  
索罗皱着门头看了看被关在牢房里的男友，完美无缺，完好无损，就是那身土里土气的衣服因为打了一架的缘故有些不太整洁，总体来说他很满意，依旧是他可爱的小毛熊。他又扭头看了看牢房外面坐着的那几个年轻人——确切来说他们有五个人，而且都是在阿富汗服役过的，个个都看起来身强力壮，身高也格外优越。他们的年龄不过二十五六，最大的也不过三十岁，本应是大学刚毕业的年纪。  
不过相比伊利亚的状态那几个年轻人看起来就比较惨了，有一个伤的最重，横躺在椅子上哼哼着，另外两个被扭伤了胳膊，两个人一人吊起了一边的手臂，有个人伤的最轻，正在用冰袋冷敷着自己被打肿的眼眶，还有一个人被卸掉了胳膊，正在试图自己给自己装回去，看到他笨拙又犹豫不决的手法，索罗忍不住上前帮了他一把。关节对位发出沉闷的声响，那个男孩随即发出了一声痛苦的尖叫，听起来像个娘娘腔，索罗这么想着，对他们敢去惹伊利亚感到不可思议。  
“这和我听到的有些出入，”索罗拍了拍手站起身来，“据我所知是他们之中有人性骚扰了我的男友，然后出于自我防卫，”说到这里索罗忍不住停顿了一下，斟酌着用这个用词是不是有些太过牵强了，“咳，自我防卫，出于自我防卫伊利亚才进行了反抗，然后另外的几个人上去帮手，结果才被打伤的。”  
听到索罗的陈述，坐在牢房外面的几个年轻人不约而同的发出了痛苦的呻吟，似乎在大声控诉着不论如何都是他们这边伤的比较重。但是确实，索罗说的是事实，是他们之中有人荷尔蒙过剩无处挥发，看到伊利亚的长腿翘臀突然大脑短路、色心大起的上去揉了几把，鉴于他们这几个退伍的士兵被国家冷落，找不到工作也得不到足够的抚恤金，所以大概出于对现状的不满，他们经常游手好闲的给别人添麻烦，在这一带很是出名，再加上伊利亚对年长的女性似乎存在特殊的吸引力，所以“性骚扰”的事实还是有乘客愿意站出来指证的。

而且当时他们是怎么说的来着，换换口味，是的，想要换换口味，五个人之中领头的那个金发的小混蛋先提出来的，“那个金棕色头发的大个子看起来不错，你们看他的屁股，我敢打赌那人是基佬。”  
当时车厢的人不多，三五个乘客听到这番话之后都忍不住抬头看了一眼话中提到的那个男人，对方没用很大的声音在对伊利亚评头论足，但是也没刻意压低声音，似乎是有意让伊利亚听到，带着明显的挑衅意味。站在不远处拿着本关于烹饪的书正在研究的伊利亚把他们的话听的一清二楚，他觉得很不爽，但却只是抬眼看了看角落里的那几个男孩儿，不适的皱了皱眉，没有说话。那时候他正在忙着钻研新菜谱，因为索罗说他不想再吃俄式的小煎饼了，虽然伊利亚总是把它们装点的甜蜜可爱，但是，依旧，已经够了。因为他们工作的不确定性所以做饭这件事是轮流的，而长时间、反复的吃同样的食物，对于索罗来说是对舌头和味蕾的摧残，在这点上伊利亚做出了令人欣喜的让步。  
领头的金发大个子发话了，很快就有人呼应，边说边打着手势，“我敢打赌那个人的肌肉都是在健身房练出来的，空有其表。”  
“他还在研究怎么做菜！”有着一头棕色卷毛的男孩儿像发现了新大陆一样叫了出来，他走上前去抽走了伊利亚手中的烹饪书，“哇哦，着急回家给你丈夫准备爱心晚餐吗，‘好妻子’。”  
“晚上把你这种大甜心一个人扔在家里，你的丈夫可不太厚道啊。”金发的年轻人走了过去，狠狠揉了几把伊利亚的屁股，顺理成章的搂住了伊利亚结实的细腰，“你的丈夫是不是一个只顾着赚钱的富翁老头儿？他能满足你吗？要不要和我们一起玩？”  
“把书还给我。”伊利亚几乎是从牙缝里努力挤出这几个词来的，他的英文发音中依旧带着点儿俄罗斯的口音，咕噜咕噜的像只大猫一样非常可爱。他告诫自己不要随便生气，不要和年轻人一般见识，可是他的左手已经在不自然的开始点画起来了。他和索罗交往之后暴躁的坏脾气改掉了不少，他学会了忍耐——但是现在，抱歉，那些人可是在说索罗啊。  
什么只顾着赚钱的老头儿！什么满足不了！索罗的确是非常有钱，工作也很忙，但是满足不了——抱歉！索罗经常把他干但到第二天快要爬不起来啊！每次CIA给他安排个需要出差的复杂任务之后尤其如此，就算任务中有时候还拽着他来个什么甜蜜的phone sex增进感情，而伊利亚——可怜的伊利亚，他就算一开始是抗拒的，也每次都拒绝不了索罗的请求。  
伊利亚不得不承认自己的丈夫实在是太魅力十足了，想到这里他就觉得莫名更加恼怒，直接拽住了那个揉了他屁股的年轻人。  
“哇哦，俄罗斯小野猫，你要挠人了吗，恕我直言你那身在健身房里练出来的肌肉可打不过我们，我们可都曾是正规军。”那个年轻人调侃着伊利亚的口音，完全不知道危险将近。  
然而下一秒，伊利亚就快很准的给了那个年轻人一拳，其他几个男孩儿看到那个人被打，纷纷围过来想钳制住伊利亚，但非常可惜的就是，不到五分钟他们就被伊利亚解决了，而且并没有发出很大的声响。伊利亚可以确信自己并没有给车内的其他乘客添太多麻烦，几个坐在伊利亚身边，受到惊吓抱着手中的蔬菜袋想要躲开的老妇人都看呆了。  
“抱歉，没事的，请不要害怕。”伊利亚捡起地上的烹饪书，安抚的揉了揉那位老妇人的胳膊——嗯，伊利亚的恋母情结。随后他挑了个比较远的位置坐了下来，没有注意到那几个年轻的蠢蛋里面竟然有人报了警。  
然后——叮咚，美国警察难得行动迅速了一次，所以事情就发展成了现在这样。

“总之，”索罗皱着眉头叹了口气，宣布到，“这件事就到此为止了。”  
虽然的确是那些年轻人先去骚扰伊利亚的，可是要是真的将事情摆上台面的话，把他们打成这样的伊利亚就算在理也绝对不会受到法官偏袒就是了。索罗试图用比较果断的方式解决这个问题，而那几个年轻人看起来也没什么异议，学乖了的纷纷点头。  
“伊利亚，我们走。”伊利亚从牢房里走出来的时候，索罗迎上前去，顺理成章的拦住了他的腰，不留痕迹的稍微施力捏了捏，把伊利亚更近的搂向自己怀里。随后索罗非常自然的在伊利亚的侧脸留下了一个吻，完美的宣示主权。  
“嘿，老兄。”在伊利亚和警长都走出门之后，有个男孩儿打趣的叫住了索罗，“你的小男友真的很不错，他的腿盘上来的时候真是令人兴奋。”  
“嘿——”另外几个男孩笑了笑，开玩笑的打闹着拍了拍那个年轻人的肩膀。  
“难道你摸他屁股的时候没这么想吗。”  
“虽然这么说但是他的柔道很厉害——”  
“他对我们手下留情了。”  
“所以才有一种被他的腿夹死也无所谓的感觉不是吗哈哈哈——”  
“他蓝绿色的眼睛生也很好看，尤其生气的时候。”  
松了一口气的男孩儿们自顾自的相互开起了玩笑，如此口无遮拦的对话让索罗忍不住挑起了单边的眉毛——无疑是个愤怒的记号。他承认伊利亚的眼睛好看，也承认伊利亚双腿环上来的时候让人兴奋，事实上，索罗原本还觉得伊利亚教训这几个年轻人的时候有下手过重的嫌疑，可是，现在他承认伊利亚的确是“对他们手下留情”了，甚至是太过于手下留情了，是有人应该站出来教训一下这些天不怕地不怕、无法无天无所事事的年轻人了。  
“哦，现在的男孩儿们，”索罗停下了脚步，忍不住翻了个白眼，他皱着眉头叹息了一声，低头认真整理起自己的袖口，“这可是件新西装，希望不要穿出来的第一天就弄脏了。”  
随后他稍微把门打开了一条缝隙，对门外正在等他的伊利亚笑着说，“亲爱的，麻烦等我一下。”在得到了伊利亚表示我无所谓的回答之后，索罗无视了警长为难的神情，非常有礼貌的关上了拘留所的门。  
几分钟之后，门内发出了几声干脆利落的沉闷击打声，很快索罗就从里面出来了——而那些无法无天的年轻人，上一秒他们还自顾自的开着玩笑，现在他们甚至连呻吟求救的机会都没有了。伊利亚看向自己的丈夫，原本皱着眉头整理袖口的黑发男人注意到他的视线，笑着冲他抛了个媚眼。依旧是如此该死的魅力十足，伊利亚在心中嘀咕，尽管他不愿意承认，但是眼前的这个男人的确令他无法自拔的着迷。  
教训那些退伍的年轻人？哦，不用怀疑，伊利亚完全可以自己搞定，但是换成原本性格稳重的索罗压不住怒气去教训他们，伊利亚就觉得自己心中有一块无法忽视的地方被不经意的狠狠撞了一下，把他由内而外都变得软乎乎的。我被那个牛仔变得都快要不像自己了！伊利亚恼怒的想着。说实话，最开始美俄两方要求合作的时候，出于国家对立又或是索罗资料中的“生性多情”还是什么别的的原因，总之伊利亚误以为索罗的那些温柔绅士都是在同他逢场作戏。那个吸引人的美国牛仔不过是把我成又一个证明自己魅力的猎物罢了，伊利亚当初是这么告诫自己的。  
可悲的是越到任务的末尾，他越觉得自己有些无法拒绝索罗的温柔和包容，他面对的人总是如此冰冷残忍，这让伊利亚不用牵扯太多情感进去，他和那些人始终都是同事关系，随时都可以反目，随时都可以按照上面的要求铲除的同事关系。但是索罗却是个例外，伊利亚曾绝望的试图扼杀自己心中对那个美国男人所萌生的好感，可是很显然他没有做到，不管他如何压抑不住自己的坏脾气，索罗总是会温柔的包容他原谅他，甚至安慰他，伊利亚惊恐的发现那个索罗在改变着他，激发他变成更好的自己。  
他们总是隔着那层玻璃纸，连嘉比都为他们着急，她曾经直言不讳的同索罗说，“如果你喜欢他，为什么不与他挑明呢？”  
索罗的回答则是难得的缺乏自信，“亲爱的，我不确定他是不是喜欢也我。”  
这个回复让嘉比忍不住挑眉，身为局外人她看的再清楚不过了，我们的美国情种被某只俄罗斯小毛熊迷的七荤八素的，直觉告诉她很快这个世界上就要消失掉一个四处留情的好男人了。  
然而，事实证明嘉比是对的，她总是对的，直到那次九死一生的任务结束之后，索罗终于同伊利亚挑明，那时候某只迟钝的俄罗斯毛熊才后知后觉的反应过来，原来索罗喜欢他？  
那个长相迷人，魅力无限，身边从来都不缺情人的美国牛仔竟然说喜欢他——而且那个该死的牛仔，他、他明明有那么多更好的选择！伊利亚几乎是出于本能的拒绝着，可是他的心却又迫切的想要接受，他自卑于自己因童年动荡而养成的如此残缺的性格，可是索罗却不在意，他说伊利亚才是最好的，他会乐于帮他的小恐怖把3性格上的缺陷改过来的。

爱神说，这才是恋爱啊，不要抗拒，顺其自然吧。  
随后，感谢上帝，他们在一起了。

索罗低头拍了拍身上的灰尘，抹平了西装下摆的褶皱，他先是走到了那个吓得半死的警长身边，拍了拍那个男人的肩膀，郑重其事的说，“我相信你会处理妥当的，毕竟我们已经这么熟了，不是吗。”他的声音平和，可是语调中却暗含着不容拒绝的压迫。  
随后他又走回了伊利亚的身边，深蓝色的眼睛对着伊利亚好奇的看了一会儿，他可爱的俄罗斯小熊，不知道他看着自己的脸发着呆想着什么呢？索罗这么想着，伸手搂住了伊利亚的腰。  
“亲爱的，你在想什么呢？不给你的爱人一个吻吗。”索罗笑着建议到，理所当然的索吻。  
“不。”原本还沉浸在回忆中的伊利亚被索罗突然打断了，他想着果然美国牛仔还是那么讨厌，果断的拒绝了索罗的要求。  
结果——“啪嗒”，伊利亚随后便感觉一只大手拍了过来，自己的屁股被狠狠揉了两下。  
“这是什么？”伊利亚皱着眉头询问，他的声音表明他正在恼怒的边缘。  
“消毒。”索罗说，脸上带着无辜的笑容。  
“……你的脑子需不需要‘消毒’？”

——果然这才是他们正确的恋爱模式。

Fin


End file.
